Das Rätsel mit der Animagusform
by Hui-Buh
Summary: Oneshot! RLSS! Slash implied. Spielt zur Zeit von HP & der Gefangene von Askaban. Snape macht sich Gedanken um seine unerfüllbare Liebe zu Lupin und dann ist da auch noch ein Geheimnis, was ihn umgibt.


Disclaimer: Plot meins, Figuren JKR.

Das Rätsel mit der Animagusform  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, saß in seinem Büro. Tief unten in den Kerkern der Zaubererschule befand sich sein Reich. Er mochte die Abgeschiedenheit, die ihm die unangenehme Kühle des Verlieses versprach. Freiwillig verlief sich kein Schüler der anderen Häuser hierher. Und die Slytherins waren klug genug, um sich möglichst still zu verhalten – den Zorn ihres Hauslehrers wollten sie um keinen Preis auf sich ziehen.

Snape dachte an seine Vergangenheit, an all die verpassten Chancen in seinem Leben, während er sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey einschenkte. Die skurrilen Exponate, die aus ihren Gefäßen mit formalinfixierten Fratzen herausstierten, gaben ihm das seltsame Gefühl, nicht völlig allein zu sein.

Es war immer eine Gradwanderung zwischen der Sehnsucht nach menschlicher Nähe und dem dringenden Bedürfnis und der Notwendigkeit, niemanden an sich heran zu lassen. Hätte Snape sich einen zweiten Namen geben dürfen, hätte dieser Ambivalenz gelautet. Severus Ambivalenz Snape. Er lächelte müde in sein Glas.

Sein Schreibtisch war überhäuft von Notizzetteln und den Arbeiten stumpfsinniger Schüler, in denen Snape so viele Korrekturen vorgenommen hatte, dass die Pergamente aus der Ferne rot leuchteten. Erschöpft lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, für einen Moment der Stille erlaubte er dem Frost aus seinem strengen Gesicht zu weichen. Keine Spielereien, wenn er mit sich allein war – so war die Prämisse, um nicht völlig die Identität zu verlieren.

Verpasste Chancen. Dort, wo eigentlich nichts mehr in seinem Brustkorb sein sollte, gab es einen Stich. Sieben lange Jahre hatte er versucht, dazuzugehören. Die Schulzeit. Doch er hatte nichts als Hohn und Spott geerntet. Bis auf… Lily Evans war eine dieser verpassten Chancen. Snape hatte ihr ihre Liebenswürdigkeit, ihre Freundschaft um die Ohren geschlagen. Remus Lupin war eine andere verpasste Chance. Und mehr.

Snape trank noch einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey, bevor er seine schwarzen Augen verschloss, um gedanklich über zwanzig Jahre in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Er sah sich selbst, wie er James Potter und dessen Clique nachschlich. Er sah sich selbst, wie er Remus verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Er sah das warmherzige Lächeln des Jungen, der Remus einst gewesen war. Er sah sich selbst, wie er auf der Jungentoilette im zweiten Stock versuchte, seiner Besessenheit Herr zu werden.

Snape öffnete kurz die Augen und schüttelte über seine eigene Erbärmlichkeit den Kopf. Wie viele unbeobachtete Stunden hatte er in dieser Toilette verbracht. Stunden, in denen er eigentlich hatte lernen sollen, damit verbracht, ein Ventil für seine körperliche Anspannung zu finden. Wie ein Süchtiger hatte er sich immer wieder selbst berühren müssen, mit der albernen Vorstellung es wäre nicht seine Hand, sondern die von Remus. Snape konnte sich nicht erinnern wie viele Male er dem rissigen Holz der Kabinentür ewige Liebe geschworen hatte.

Und dann in einer Vollmondnacht war er in die Falle getappt. Remus hatte sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt, und beinah wäre Severus dabei gestorben. Zweifach gestorben, weil seine Vorstellung von diesem sensiblen, freundlichen Jungen drohte zu zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase.

Snape stand mit einem entschlossenen Ruck von seinem Stuhl auf, knallte das halbleere Whiskeyglas auf die Schreibtischplatte. Er verschränkte seine mageren Arme hinter dem Rücken und begann damit, sein Büro abzugehen. Das Grinsen eines besonders hässlichen Exponats war für die Ewigkeit eingelegt. Und Snape fühlte sich plötzlich auf unselige Weise beobachtet.

Er fragte sich, wie er damals so dumm hatte sein können. Nach der Erfahrung mit dem Werwolf hätte er einfach alle Fantasien, alle Wünsche, die er mit Remus verband, vergessen sollen. Aber nein, stattdessen hatte der Teenager Snape geglaubt, dass er nun einen anderen Weg in Remus' Herz finden musste.

Es war heimlich geschehen. Er hatte viel gelesen. Und irgendwann hatte er Versuche gestartet. Obwohl Snape nie gut in Verwandlung gewesen war, hatte er damals alles daran gesetzt, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Snape war nie ein Mensch für halbe Sachen gewesen. So war es schließlich auch geglückt, dass er seine Selbstausbildung zum Animagus abgeschlossen hatte. Doch damit war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden.

Über Snapes schmale Lippen schlich sich ein spöttischer Laut, den man für ein Lachen hätte halten können. Auf den Treppen in die Kerker waren Schritte zu hören. Snape straffte sich augenblicklich – diese Gangart hätte er unter Tausenden wieder erkannt.

Die Schritte verstummten, und Snape beeilte sich, um wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch zu gelangen. Ein leises Klopfen.

„Herein", schnarrte Snape mit aller Unfreundlichkeit, die er in der Lage war aufzubringen.

Remus Lupins goldgrauer Haarschopf lugte vorsichtig durch den Türspalt. „Hallo Severus", grüßte Remus freundlich, „störe ich?"

Ein grausamer Schicksalsbote hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Lupin ebenfalls als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Snape konnte nicht anders, als seine Lage absurd zu finden. „Sie stören immer", versetzte Snape genervt, und seine Hände wurden feucht.

Lupin öffnete die Tür etwas weiter, blieb aber im Rahmen stehen. „Ich wollte mir nur etwas Wolfsbanntrank holen", sagte er schüchtern.

„Ich bringe ihn nachher persönlich vorbei, wenn es genehm ist", erwiderte Snape abweisend. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Remus noch immer diese Faszination auf ihn ausübte. Snape kam sich mal wieder sehr hässlich vor. Ein hässlicher Teenager voller unerfüllbarer Träume.

Hatte Snape erwartet, dass Lupin sich nun verabschieden würde, hatte er sich getäuscht. Lupin machte einen großen Schritt in das unwirtliche Zimmer und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. „Severus, ich bin gerade ein paar der Schulakten durchgegangen", begann er behutsam.

„Und?", fragte Snape ungeduldig. In der Schwärze seiner Augen hätte ein aufmerksamer Beobachter für einen Moment den aufflammenden Schmerz einer über lange Jahre konservierten Sehnsucht sehen können.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Animagus bist", sagte Lupin im Plauderton.

„Das geht Sie auch absolut nichts an", kam es schroff von Snape. Doch in seinem Innersten wisperte ein ungebetenes Stimmchen, dass es Remus jede Menge anginge, denn immerhin war er der Grund gewesen, warum Severus vor all den Jahren diese Ausbildung absolviert hatte.

Remus lächelte. Und dieses Lächeln hatte den Beginn lustvoller Anspannung in Snapes Unterleib zur Folge. Snape verfluchte seinen verräterischen Körper und versuchte, möglichst unbeteiligt auszusehen. „Was bist du denn?", fragte da Remus mutig lächelnd. Die Neugier stand in seine weichen Gesichtszüge geschrieben.

„Ich…", fing Snape an, verlor dann aber den Faden.

„Ja?" In Remus' Augen funkelte es provokant.

Snape holte tief Luft. „Raus jetzt, Lupin", zwang er sich zu sagen, „das geht Sie absolut nichts an. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie endlich."

Remus machte ein enttäuschtes Schnauben, drehte sich dann aber zur Tür. Er öffnete sie, blickte noch einmal auf den bleichen Mann mit dem strähnigen schwarzen Haar. „Bis später, Severus", verabschiedete er sich, „und vergiss mich nachher nicht. Ich meine, wegen des Wolfsbanntrankes." Dann war er fort.

Snape starrte die geschlossene Tür an. „Dich vergessen? Wie könnte ich?", flüsterte er der Tür zu. Und er war drauf und dran, dem liebeskranken Teenager in sich zu erlauben, auch dieser Tür unsterbliche Liebe zu schwören.

Doch er war nun ein erwachsener Mann. Niemals würde Lupin die Gelegenheit bekommen, ihm zu nahe zu kommen. Niemals. Und niemals würde sich Snape die Blöße geben, seine Animagusform vor Lupin preiszugeben. Niemals. Er hatte vor über zwanzig Jahren, niemandem seine Anigmagusform offenbart, und er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Die Peinlichkeit einer solchen Offenbarung würde er sich ersparen. Er hatte genug Verachtung, Sticheleien und Zurückweisung für drei Leben ertragen. Und Lupin würde nicht die Gelegenheit bekommen, ihn auch noch zu verspotten.

Snape wollte sich die Illusion erhalten, dass der einzige lebende Mensch, der ihn nie, niemals, beleidigt hatte, Remus Lupin war. Das gab seinem Gefühl für diesen Mann den unwirklichen Touch von Reinheit, von Perfektion. Snape atmete geräuschvoll aus, griff nach dem Glas und stürzte den restlichen Whiskey herunter.


End file.
